


to dismantle a monarchy

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, essentially: swap!wilson finds one of his statues, this is based on horrortropess' swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: In another Constant, a Wilson discovers a statue that he'd set down a long time ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	to dismantle a monarchy

A man looks upon a statue of himself, almost in embarrassment, and he drags a hand down his face.

"A marker of my own hubris." He murmurs as he inspects the damn thing. A triumphant pose carved into stone, red gems gleaming in the carving's eye sockets.

Oh, how far he's fallen.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but nowadays, it added salt into wounds that were far too fresh.

He takes a pickaxe out from his backpack, feeling the weight of it in his hands, only pausing for a moment to hold the pickaxe in one hand while he brushes back graying hairs with another.

(To admire the handiwork in this would be narcissistic.)

Percival gives a huff, before setting about dismantling the statue. Crushing it into dust would be far too good for it.

Unfortunately, the most he can do with a pickaxe is hack at it until it breaks into pieces. At the very least, two red gems are given for the effort. He doesn't expect any of the other survivors to know about this.

He polishes the dust off the gems on his blazer as he takes a moment to lean idly on his pickaxe, admiring how the gem sparkles in the light of the evening sun.

A shame that these weren't edible, but he'd find uses for them regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is p much for a swap au that my friend did. :0c
> 
> i might write some more.


End file.
